


I Know What You Did Last Full Moon

by Mr_Bilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because who doesn't love funny Teen Wolf, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Humor, I got bored okay?, Stalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Bilinski/pseuds/Mr_Bilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott have to find Liam when the Sheriff gets calls about a naked wolf boy running through the town.</p><p>Inspired by the scene from 5x01-Creatures of the Night. My take on what happened during that full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Did Last Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story's a little on the short side. It's my first try writing Liam and Malia and this was such a random idea. Hopefully I do them justice.

He was running! The surge of power, the rush, that the full moon evoked sent mild shivers down his spine as his muscles flexed with ease as he picked up speed. He was a wolf running through its territory and he felt free.

He vaguely remembers the everyday strains and stresses of humanity; he could barely remember his own humanity, period. No, he's a wolf; and a wolf needs his freedom. He felt like he'd been kept in a cage for so long and the full moon was the key to the lock. It was only a matter of time before his power would begin to fade and he would be locked away again, so he'd best make the most of it.

His yellow eyes started glowing more fiercely as the adrenaline soared through his veins. He quickly leapt over the garden gate with a somersault, then continued to sprint around the house toward the street. The homeowner getting out of her car caught sight of him and shrieked before she grabbed her phone and made a call, 

"Yes!," she responded, "I'm at 3424 Cirra Lane and I saw a...a _dog_ boy...with-with claws!" She paused to listen to the man on the other line before she shook her head, "I don't want to press charges. The poor thing; he...he had this...deformed face."

Deputy Parrish hung up the phone and stared at it in minor awe before he shook himself out of his stupor and turned to call for the sheriff when the phone rang again. He turned to it with an arched brow before he picked it up, "Sheriff's station..." His eyes widened as the person on the other line told him the situation, "You've got to be kidding me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Oh, the breeze felt good against his face as he rushed around the curb and advanced his pursuit with renewed vigor. His mouth salivated at the delicious thoughts that played through his mind; how much fun it will be to tear his prey apart. His brow furrowed as he heard the loud claps of his footfalls and he looked down at those damn things that covered his feet with disgust. They made his steps so much louder; he's ever sneak up on her that way. Besides, it was hot out and these layers he was wearing weren't helping anything. He paused to kick his shoes off and threw them off to the side before he removed his socks as well. Satisfied for his feet's freedom, he once again sped off to commence his chase.

He turned off into the park as he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it off to the side before he reached down for his jeans. He growled as he tucked forward and rolled to the ground as he pulled his jeans down and yanked them off his feet, throwing them over his head as his feet touched the ground again. 

He used the momentum to get back up and somersaulted over the bench before he looked down at his boxers and just shook his head dismissively. He didn't need to bother with them; they weren't very constricting as far as his movements were concerned. He spotted her darting towards the next neighborhood and roared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles rolled his eyes with a groan as his father's ringtone went off on his phone. He turned away from Malia as he reached for the phone and answered it, "Yeah, Dad?"

 

_"Stiles, I've been getting calls about a 'naked wolf boy' for the past fifteen minutes?"_

Stiles coughed to cover his laugh as he stood up from the bed and rubbed the back of his head, "Wait, what?" His smile faded as he growled under his breath, "Liam..." He cleared his throat before he said, "Yeah, Dad; I'll call Scott and we'll take care of it."

He hung up and turned back to Malia with a perplexed look, "I'll, uh...Liam's running naked through the town, so..."

Malia chuckled, "By all means."

Stiles squinted slightly, "Do you...do you want to go?"

"Oh, hell no," she replied with definite finality. There was no way in hell she was going to go anywhere near a naked Liam; whether he was mauling someone or not. Unless it was Stiles. Then she'd just maul him back and call it even.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Scott drove his bike into the park as he followed Liam's scent and parked it by the large oak tree. His red eyes shone as he scanned the nearby bushes while tracking the strength of the scent. He texted Stiles the location before he removed his helmet and ran off to the right.

As he cleared the corner, he paused to watch Liam running around the small field. He chuckled when he heard Stiles' engine pull up nearby followed by a door opening and closing before his best friend caught up with him. 

"Did you find the Naked Wonder?" Stiles asked before he turned his head and started laughing at what he was witnessing, "Scott, is he chasing--?"

"Yeah," he replied, "yes, he is." His smile faded into a scowl as he called out, "Liam!"

Liam replied with a roar, "I need to rip it apart with my teeth!"

"No, you don't!" Scott ordered, "Now knock it off!" His eyes followed his beta impatiently before he commanded in his alpha voice, "LIAM!"

Stiles raised his eyebrows at that and muttered to the alpha, "Dude, you just Mufasa'd him."

Liam halted in his tracks and gave his alpha a wide eyed stare. He turned to watch his prey skitter away before Scott growled to get his attention again. After a few minutes, he started to calm down and shifted back to normal. He looked around in confusion, "What the hell..."

"A rabbit, Liam," Stiles deadpanned, "You were chasing a flipping rabbit through town." He raised his hand pointedly, "And for some reason, you had to be naked."

"Oh...right," he replied as he searched his memory before he shrugged, "I was hot."

"Yeah..." Stiles said, "next time we're chaining you to a tree."

Scott shook his head dismissively as Liam began to look concerned, "He's being sarcastic."

"No, I'm not."


End file.
